


846年

by Luupuuus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luupuuus/pseuds/Luupuuus
Summary: 846年，埃尔文刚刚成为团长，在王政的命令下带领人类世界两成的人口前往巨壁之外。回来之后，他似乎一如既往的冷静，利威尔看不懂他在想什么。（两人是如何第一次一起睡觉的故事
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	846年

“埃尔文。”

“什么事？”

“你察觉到了吧。”

“啊。”

“那个，”米克低下头，低声说，“就是利威尔啊，他在看着你。”

“啊，我知道。他也没有掩饰。”埃尔文说，翻到文件下一页，“其实，”

“从上次从墙外回来之后就开始了。”米克说，“好几周了，他一直在不远不近的地方看着你。”

“这没关系，”埃尔文说。

“有关系的吧。”米克打断他说，“你不觉得困扰吗，他那种眼神简直让人受不了。也太直接了。而且我能闻到的——”

“其实——”

米克再次打断他，他几乎凑到他耳边，用气声说：“——他想跟你做爱的味道。”

埃尔文翻到了最后一页，在底下签上了自己的名字。“米克，其实啊，”他说，“这个距离的话，你再小声他应该也能听到的。”

埃尔文抬起头。“是这样吧，利威尔？请过来一下。”

闻言，原本倚靠在墙边的利威尔直起身子，他的外套披着，双手环在胸前。他走到埃尔文桌前，看了看米克，看看埃尔文。米克不知道自己该不该走开，看了看埃尔文，看看利威尔。埃尔文则已经低头开始看下一份文件了。

在难言的氛围中，埃尔文如常开口吩咐：“五天后，下周二下午四点半来我房间找我，利威尔。米克，五点钟准备出发，那天和阿尔伯塔商会的洽谈还是你跟我一起。”

又是一阵难言的沉默。

“……他这人一直都这样吗？”利威尔问米克。

“不是的。之前有个贵族小姐就被他无视到底了。真可惜啊，她爸爸近期也成为议会成员了。”米克回答。

“她父亲不会因为她去偏袒任何人，所以才能加入议会吧。这点时间的确有些怠慢你，利威尔，不过近期的话事情太多，只能挤出这些空余来。”埃尔文说，又签了一个字。

“喂喂，你们脑回沟是全被屎填满了吗？”利威尔说。

敲门声打断了他们。没等米克阻止，埃尔文就抬高声音回应道：“请进。”

“埃尔文，这是这次关于巨人完全的实验报告，我认为……诶？你们都在？”

米克看了看利威尔，扭头使劲看着走进来的韩吉。利威尔则持续盯着埃尔文。如果来人不是韩吉的话，任谁都会因为空气中这种莫名的窒息感而掉头离开。而韩吉只是摸摸头发，不好意思地笑了。

“抱歉啊，之前因为实验体的死亡我有些失态了。明明腹腔被刨开也挺了过来的……呜呜，娜奥米，多可爱的孩子，一定努力到了最后……”

“好了。”埃尔文温和地说，他站了起来，接过报告快速翻阅着。

“很好，正好大家都在，看来实验基本确定了巨人肌腱筋骨的走向，换言之我们掌握了如何切割能最快地让他们丧失战斗力的知识。这将会在下一次调查里发挥作用。”

“……下一次调查。”米克喃喃重复。

“但是，议会最近不是在正式商讨中止壁外调查……埃尔文，你的活动有成果了吗？”韩吉说。

“还没有。”埃尔文说，“不过此次夺回作战由王政亲自下达了禁口令。现在因为民意依旧激愤，我们短时间内显然无法继续壁外调查了。但是禁口令不变的话，几个月后影响必然会开始淡化。为此，我们必须调整好状态，做好一切准备。”

三人静默了一阵，米克若有所思，韩吉则是已经肉眼可见地开始振奋。

“下一次壁外调查你打算做些什么，埃尔文？你已经有计划了吧。”利威尔问道。

埃尔文看了他一眼。“我们要再次活捉巨人。”他说。

“什么？！”米克说，同时韩吉跳了起来，喊道：“好耶！”

“你认真的吗，埃尔文？”米克急匆匆说，“就连这次如果不是有那么多平民充当诱饵的话……”他又急忙停住了。

韩吉抖了抖，护目镜后眼睛睁大，偏过头去。利威尔皱起眉头，双拳握紧了。

“……你又在打算做一场豪赌。”米克苦笑道。

“压上现有的一切。”埃尔文承认，“不管王政府是出于什么考虑，现状是在大众眼里，带队出墙的调查军团承担了葬送两成平民性命的罪名。我并不否认这点……但我会争取到下一次壁外调查的机会，而下一次的成果，将会真正决定我们的未来。”

利威尔看着埃尔文，凝视他的眼睛，那其中并不是无可奈何的疲倦和罪恶感，也不是烧尽一切，孤注一掷的疯狂，自上次回来后，埃尔文始终如此，带着绝然的平静，有条不紊，没有停歇地工作着。他的嘴唇蠕动了一下。

“下令吧，埃尔文。”利威尔说。

“啊！没错，也只能做了吧！”韩吉说。

“韩吉，这次实验报告暂时封存保密，将成果编撰成教材下发给大家，以半月为周期准备新的考试。米克，接下来的训练，注重加强索敌阵营和班组协作方面。利威尔，多去看看士兵们的训练，我要你选择其中的佼佼者，组成一个精锐小队，由你亲自带领。在下次的作战中，你的力量是必须的。”

一如既往，他们的闲话落脚在公事上。韩吉和米克齐声应是，而利威尔延迟了几秒才回答“明白了”。他们离开埃尔文的房间后，米克在走廊里叫住他，果断道歉。没关系，他说，他想解释下自己不是那个意思，又觉得实在没有必要。

接下来的几天，利威尔没空去多考虑别的事。他经常出没于训练场之后，那些愁云惨淡的士兵们忽然生出新的冲劲一般，他才意识到所有人都认识他，经常谈论他。不知不觉中，他已经从早到晚，一场不落地跟着分时段训练的每个班组。那天，他身后跟着几个讨论着转弯技巧的士兵，自己则累得不想说话，经过广场时余光瞥见埃尔文正和米克一起向门口走去。他没有因此停顿。红色的天光中夕阳正在斜斜下沉。

等埃尔文回来的时候，月亮已经高悬。利威尔当然没在等他，只是米克似乎从楼梯摔了下去，闹出了很大的动静。在纷乱当中，利威尔从浅眠中惊醒，他摸黑站起，独自穿越走廊，最终推开了埃尔文的房门。

埃尔文没有锁门，利威尔也不记得他有锁过门。他向来如此，似乎事无不可见人，因此利威尔也只是把门掩上。房间里油灯亮着，酒气不算太重，门口的衣架上搭着一块湿毛巾，桌上的文件有些凌乱，有几张纸铺在床面，旁边就是埃尔文的手指，他赤着脚，跪坐在地上，头扎在被子里。他的行为轨迹非常明显，进门后最低限度地清洁了自己，想拿着文书去床上看，才走到床边就醉倒于此了。

利威尔走了过去。他想推醒他，叫他去床上睡，别这么不像样子。他想起这两年里，他们从没一块儿喝酒过，调差军团的日子也不适合放松喝酒，所以埃尔文并不知道他千杯不醉。如果埃尔文意识还清醒，他得把这件事告诉他一声。他的脚步很轻。在触到埃尔文肩头时，猝不及防地，他的手腕被一把抓住。

“是你啊，利威尔。”

埃尔文的眼皮掀着，他眼睛的蓝色非常透彻，几乎能映衬出人的影子。那种坚冰一样的眼神在瞬间消失了。埃尔文主动松开手指，肩膀松弛下去，他整个人又往床上靠了靠，就这么半倚在了床边。他的掌心很热，在他松手后那种热度还持续蜿蜒在利威尔的手腕上……他想必因为醉酒正浑身发烫。

“怎么了，很晚了。”埃尔文说，“要是来赴下午的约，你也迟到得太久了。再说，我现在这样子，大概也硬不起来了吧……哈哈。”

利威尔自上而下俯视他。埃尔文说着说着，头一点点垂下去，几乎趴到了臂弯里，他的声音低低的。利威尔看不到他的脸，只能看到他浅金色的头发，不像从来那样被发胶梳得平平整整，而是散落下来，耳侧有几根发丝悬浮着，那种金色，像是要融化掉一样。

他用后背对着利威尔，这可以说是一个完全不设防的姿态，也可说是一个完全防御式的姿态。这让利威尔回忆起曾经他来到地上的理由是要杀死埃尔文，让他遗忘了原本要说的话。让他再次伸出手指，触碰埃尔文的肩膀。

“……可我还能硬得起来呢。”利威尔说。

他后退几步，把椅子拽过来坐下了。“过来。”他唤道。

埃尔文已经把头抬起来了，他的眼神完全清醒，醉意的面具被击碎，他再次露出那种完美的平静——此时被利威尔搅动了些许，他的眉毛略微扬起，眼神带着审视。

“过来啊，埃尔文。”利威尔催促着。他的下巴抬着，瞳仁小小的，虽然在催促，但是他的神情里并没有太多的不耐烦。他的五官舒展，他只是在等待而已，意识到这点，埃尔文再次松弛下来。

“啊啊……这样吗。”他喃喃地说，“这样……倒也不是不可以。”

他起身时踉跄了下，干脆就这样膝行过去。像是朝圣而去，像忏悔而去，利威尔惊了一瞬，然而这样卑微的动作却被埃尔文做得十分流畅，并且敏捷。未等利威尔作何反应，他已经停在了利威尔面前。尽管利威尔坐着，而他跪着，但身形上还是像他把利威尔笼罩了一样。埃尔文把手伸到利威尔腰后，摸索着去解那边的皮带，然后是腰两侧的。他仍旧热得不可思议，简直像是死去的巨人，正在不断蒸发似的。他解开腰部和腿部皮带链接的地方时，在叮叮当当的声音里，利威尔抬起右脚，架到了他肩膀上。

“你对我还有别的安排吧，埃尔文。就这样全部告诉我吧。”

“……”埃尔文停顿了片刻。“这两年来，在基斯团长手下你不断积累战功，也成为了分队长。”他说，“但是这远远没到你的极限吧。”

“玛利亚之墙，如果人类要继续前行，夺回它是必须的一步，这将是漫长的，以十年计的战斗，而你是通向可能的胜利那关键的一环。我想……要你成为一面旗帜。我要你成为‘人类最强’。”

“这样的责任，利威尔，你可以接受吗？”

他一边说，一边脱掉利威尔身上缠绕的皮带，和带着询问的声音不同，他手上的动作缓慢，狎昵又强硬。他的虎口卡在利威尔腰间时，手指尖能在利威尔腰后碰触，他像是把利威尔端在手里摆弄一样。而利威尔随他动作，听到这里时，眉头皱起，伸手抓住埃尔文的头发，迫使他把头抬了起来。

埃尔文身体后仰，以便自己把利威尔的表情看得更清楚些。他很清楚自己要求利威尔担负的是怎样的重担。如果利威尔拒绝，他也不会放弃。因此他要好好地记住这一刻，作为对自己的审判。

“这是什么狗屎问题。”利威尔说，“你以为我是什么。在被你带出地下街之前，我已经是那里的‘最强’了。说白了，我只要继续跟着你出去，再活着带领手下们回来，不就是这样做吗？为了生存一直赢下去而已，跟我从来做的差不多。”

“哈哈……”

“你笑什么？”

“没什么，只是……在地下城市与人类搏斗，和在墙外与巨人搏杀，你竟然认为这两者差不多，这种观念很少见呢。”

“硬要说的话，或许还是墙外更好一点吧。”

这下，埃尔文真的被逗乐了。他从利威尔手里挣扎了下，低下头对着他的小腹露出了微笑。利威尔不满地揪了揪他的头发。

“为了充分发挥你的那份力量，你需要更多的自由。今后，你在职级上和分队长并列，但权限要更大。我会给你完全的人事权和财务权，在壁外调查时，只要能达成预定方案，你可以脱离我的命令凭借自己的判断行动。你的军衔，需要重新拟定，我最近正在考虑……士兵长，怎么样？”

他说着，一手按在利威尔的腹部，另一只手扶住利威尔放在椅子上的那条腿。

“利威尔士兵长，利威尔兵长……”埃尔文低声念道，把头颅俯下，用牙齿叼住了利威尔裤子的拉链。

像是被凶兽靠近一样，利威尔在这一刻后背的汗毛竖起。他本来已经半勃，意识到埃尔文没有用双手，而是用牙齿去服侍他，这幅景象让他的阴茎瞬间直立。埃尔文的双手早就等待着似的，在利威尔腰部弹动的刹那，双臂肌肉隆起，把他稳稳地按了回去。

“唔……！埃尔文！”

埃尔文的脸颊隔着裤子摩擦着他，头顶拱在他的胸腹部。他真的要……他真的正在给他口交了。而他们甚至没牵过手，没有过任何的越矩，除了初始的格斗和后来的训练外，没有过任何肢体接触。他的老二先于他的手在描绘埃尔文的五官，想到这里，每次埃尔文的鼻子和颧骨擦过他，他从腹腔到大腿都会整个颤栗，那种过电的感觉一直传递到脚尖，在长靴里他的脚趾紧紧蜷起。

缓慢地，终于埃尔文叼着拉链拉到了底端，利威尔露出的内裤上已经有了一块洇湿的痕迹。埃尔文犹豫了下，没有拉掉内裤，而是隔着布料吸吮那里，像饮酒一样小口品尝着，像个过于密切的亲吻。利威尔泄出一声呜咽，身体猛地蜷缩，架着的腿折叠起来，蹬在埃尔文的肩膀上。

“你这……家伙！快点，别再……”

他粗暴地踩在埃尔文的锁骨，再次抓住对方的头发，用言语和肢体张牙舞爪地命令着。他的手指在埃尔文头上显得非常纤小白皙，像稚童抓住狮子的鬃毛。埃尔文遵从了他的指令，一只手已然从衬衣下摆伸进去，他仍旧用牙齿咬着，拉开利威尔的内裤，把他的阴茎纳入了自己的口腔。

这几乎没什么难度，利威尔那根东西对于他的身高来说尺寸正常，而对于埃尔文来说，吞下它甚至不用把嘴张得太大，他的手从利威尔的侧腹一直覆盖到胸脯，他的半边身子就这样掌握在他手里。简直像个小孩子似的，然而这小孩子正在他头上肆无忌惮地发出呻吟。

“埃尔文，啊……好热。该死的，你到底喝了多少，你嘴里还有酒精吗……哈啊……要烧起来了……”

他感受到什么就说什么，诚实得要命。埃尔文很早就留意到，在这方面利威尔没有正常人的羞耻。他处理欲望的手段和他斩杀巨人时一样直接，干净。这对于埃尔文来说是件好事，不要太复杂，不要太私人，不需要他用到作为人的那部分去处理。他把利威尔的阴茎吐出，把它压在对方颤抖的小腹上，试着去啄吻它，他小心地不让有隐约胡茬的下巴剐蹭到敏感的头部，然而他的温柔很快被利威尔打断，那家伙嘴里叫的好像要受不了了，手却把他的脑袋一个劲往下按。那种力度实在叫人无法抗衡。

可埃尔文没完全听命于他，大半时间他还是按照自己的步调，慢慢探索着利威尔。他想试着给对方带来更好的体验。他的双手还是不得空闲，大半时间都锁在利威尔的腰肢或者关节处，阻止他的挣扎。他没有觉得自己热，只是觉得利威尔身上很凉，阴茎也只是温的。他抽空口腔，让双颊凹陷，用舌头进一步去压榨利威尔，再维持这样的力度一点点吐出。他学着去舔舐，包裹，打转，不顾口水不断流淌出来。他或许太过投入了，隔了几秒才发现利威尔忽然间不再出声。

埃尔文抬起头，于是，他第一次见到了利威尔的喉结。那颗小小的凸起像是凝实的尖锐欲望，在利威尔的皮肤下面颤动着，将要随时破体而出一般。利威尔双手紧紧捂着嘴巴，这就是他没再出声的原因。

“……你还好吧，利威尔？”他问。

那双手放下了，利威尔的脸露了出来。他眉尖蹙起，眉眼间笼罩着一层奇异的痛苦，就在这手指抬放之间，他的眉头转为皱紧，痛苦则下沉成实质性的黑雾，埃尔文不记得见过他更加阴沉的表情了。

“你想死吗？”利威尔说，“没见人爽过吗？”

他往前倾身，腰腹弯折，像柳垂水面般把头低下。他凝视着他，瞳仁缩成一个光点，埃尔文的头发更乱了，额角和鬓边蒙着一层朦胧的汗，侧颈因为吞咽有青筋浮现，衣领被扯开，露出锁骨的浅洼。利威尔的目光渐次向下，最终停在某一处不动，自腰部往下，脱离他肢体影响范围的地方，埃尔文如常的整齐、利落，衬衣下摆被皮带圈住，裤料在大腿上绷紧，胯间平整而全无褶皱。

“……等等，你没有，感觉吗。”利威尔说。

“嗯？啊，”埃尔文说，他下巴上流着自己的口涎，他看着利威尔，回答时带上了隐藏的谨慎和狡猾的漫不经心，“今晚喝太多了吧，抱歉。”

“抱歉啊，利威尔。”他又重复了一次。

“这样吗。”利威尔呼出一口气，把头往后仰过去。

他的头发顺着椅背的方向垂落在半空，非常柔顺的样子，在没有风的情况下，随着他的呼吸而轻轻摆动，像是要消融在周围的黑暗中一样。他的下巴抬高，因而自上而下地，他锐利的眼睛如同白刃，切割在埃尔文完美无缝的面孔上。这无言的交锋把一切未出口的问题切得粉碎。你为何要应许这些荒唐事，你眼中看着的是什么。利威尔用手盖住脸，他的靴底踩在埃尔文白色的衬衫上，顺着他的肩头往后背滑下，用腿弯把他的头往胯下勾近，打断了这个对视。

“这样，倒也不是不可以。”利威尔喃喃说道。

“快点吧。”他说，“你小便也是这样一阵一阵的吗。”

他用自己的阴茎堵住埃尔文的口舌，抵挡了他可能的回答。埃尔文没有反抗，重新把他纳入口中，他的嘴像是浸润了油脂和蜂蜡的上好绢布，将他一层层地擦拭揉磨。

“下次……啊，带我去……我不会喝醉。”最后他说。

埃尔文发出一声绵长的鼻音，一声轻轻的哼声，他把这当成一个确定的回答了。

因为刚刚已经濒临高潮，利威尔再次被推到巅峰没再需要多久。事实上方才说话时，他的铃口都还在小幅度地开阖缩动。他的身体一向非常敏感，这种敏锐的感知力也是他强大武力的保证。这种敏锐的感知力，让每一次埃尔文舌头后面较为粗糙的苔面摩擦他系带下面时，他都爽得大脑空白，他肢体的弹动完全是下意识的。在埃尔文嘴下，他失去了自控能力。

他的敏感，出乎了埃尔文的预料。所以他高潮时埃尔文全无准备，利威尔射精时，他正把他吞在最深，他的精液直冲进他的喉道。埃尔文不小心吸进了少许，他俯下身咳嗽了两声，口水混着精液滴在地板上，他的鼻腔里全是苦味，粘膜的刺激感让他生理性地分泌泪水。埃尔文没有管这些，他第一时间抬头看过去。

利威尔的手从脸上滑落，没有骨头一样垂在身体两侧。他的眼神茫然地投在天花板上，表情一片空白。因为这是数天以来，利威尔第一次没有把视线停留在埃尔文身上，所以埃尔文得到了反过来看着他的机会。他呈现出一种完全松弛的，摊开的状态，一动不动，双腿张着，皮带解开，裤子半褪，下体的毛发乱乱的，沾着水渍。从没见过利威尔形象如此散乱的样子，令埃尔文暗暗有些惊奇。

他就这样看着利威尔，等着对方什么时候能从这样的状态里缓过来，开始忍不了跳起来清洁自己，那样肯定会很有趣吧。然而，利威尔还是一动不动，摊开着，眨动眼睛的频次越来越低，直到眼睛完全合上，埃尔文反应过来，他似乎就这样睡着了。

埃尔文极少有这种观看别人松懈睡去的经历。或者可以说，从没有人在他的注视下陷入睡眠过。利威尔的嘴巴微微张开，呼吸平稳，他沉静的睡颜让他显得比实际年龄更加年轻了。

这宁静、松弛的东西突然降临在这个房间里，格格不入又和谐异常。这幅景象莫名让人挪不开眼，埃尔文凝视利威尔，渐渐地，心里不再想着别的事，仿佛眼前宁和的一切正在持续地将其他所有推开，推开，像烛光挣扎着推开黑暗，它们并没有消失，只是终于被推离了少许。在这异常的安宁之下，埃尔文开始觉得疲倦，这些时日积攒下来的疲惫向他侵袭而来，因为终于地，上一次从墙外回来之后，他开始感到了少许放松。

一丝微笑掠过埃尔文的脸庞，还未成型就散逸了，化成轻轻的一声叹息。

他低头看看自己略微隆起的裤裆，又抬头看看利威尔。为了得到确认，他从掏出怀表，借着表盘的反射看了看自己的眼神。

“‘让人受不了的眼神'，我这样的才是吧……这可真是不好办了。”

自玛利亚夺回作战结束之后，一个多月来埃尔文第一次稍微想了想关于自己的事，这久违的，突然的欲望，让他在这深夜里猛然惊醒，如同从长长的噩梦里醒来了。

利威尔占据了他的椅子，他没办法不惊醒对方就绕到桌子旁，那么今天，或许稍微休息一下也是可以的。那些文件和工作，明天再继续应该也来得及，毕竟……他差点忘了，毕竟天还会亮，还会有明天的。

埃尔文这么想着，给利威尔塔好被子，自己歪倒在床上。几乎在倒下的瞬间，他就陷入了酣然无梦的沉睡。

在他旁边，利威尔从浅眠中幽幽转醒，他看着天花板，表情维持一片空白。

他缓缓用手指沾了沾自己阴茎上濡湿的地方，接着，把手指含在了嘴里。

他没有吸吮，也没有舔舐，只是含住了，像婴儿含住了奶嘴，于是得到了相应的安抚。没过多久，他也再次睡着了。

END


End file.
